Hello Again
by jcott3
Summary: Molly Holly returns to WWE, makes enemies, reunites with friends and becomes a mentor. Story now completed.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO AGAIN**

**Summary**: Molly Holly makes her WWE return.

**Characters**: Molly Holly, Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim, Natalya and others.

**Disclaimer**: All characters are owned by WWE and Vince McMahon. I own nothing. I make no profit from it. Please don't sue me.

A/N: I wrote this story in August/September 2009 and reflects the state of the rosters at that time. Commentary by Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler is in script form.

**RAW - December 28, 2009 - Hartford, CT (last Raw of 2009)**

Jillian Hall walked to the ring, feeling good about the recent holidays. She climbed into the ring and took the microphone from Justin Roberts. She told the crowd, "I'd like to thank each and every one of my fans for buying my album, 'A Jingle With Jillian Volume 2'. I hope everybody had a good holiday season. Since this is the last Raw of the decade, I thought it only fitting that we should have a song."

The crowd booed, knowing what was coming next. Jillian cleared her throat and began singing 'Auld Lang Syne' in her own unique signature style. She continued singing until she was interrupted by someone's music coming over the PA.

**Michael Cole:** Finally, somebody shut her up.

**Jerry Lawler:** You know, that music sounds _very_ familiar.

**Michael Cole: **Wait a minute, that's Molly Holly! She left WWE almost five years ago. I can't believe she's back!

The crowd went wild as she made her way down to the ring. Molly was wearing black pants with a aqua blue tank top, her hair was now brown with blond streaks and she wore very little makeup. She looked deadly serious as she headed down the aisle, into the ring and went after Jillian. Molly beat on her for about a minute, not allowing any offense from Jillian, until she finished off WWE's resident chanteuse by locking her in a Dragon Sleeper. Jillian tapped out and Molly finished the job by giving her a reverse DDT into the mat. Justin Roberts announced Molly as the winner of the match and she headed back up the aisle and up the ramp, stopping briefly on the stage to acknowledge the crowd before leaving.

* * *

Backstage, Molly was heading for the Divas dressing room when she accidentally bumped into the reigning WWE Divas Champion, Beth Phoenix. She tried to apologize, but Beth would have none of it.

"Do you know who I am?" she shouted angrily. "I'm the WWE Divas Champion, Beth Phoenix, 'the Glamazon', and I'm the single most talented diva IN ... THIS ... COMPANY!" Beth drove home the last point by poking Molly in the chest with her index and middle fingers as she said the last three words, but on the last poke, Molly grabbed Beth's fingers and bent them backwards.

As Beth howled in pain, Molly sarcastically told her, "Nice to meet you, Beth. Since we're playing 'Getting To Know You', I'm Molly Holly. I'm a two-time Women's Champion AND a former Hardcore Champion. Now you can call me 'girl', 'woman', 'ma'am' or even 'bitch', but don't EVER call me a 'diva'. You got it?" She increased the pressure on Beth's fingers until 'the Glamazon' acknowledged with a weak "yes".

With that, Molly said, "Good", and left.

As she held her sore fingers in her hand, Beth glared at Molly's back and muttered under her breath, "You'll get yours."


	2. Chapter 2

**RAW - January 4, 2010 - Dayton, OH (first Raw of 2010)**

Molly was in the backstage interview area with Maria Kanellis. Maria asked, "Molly, how does it feel to be back in WWE, and what are your goals for your return?"

Molly answered, "Thanks, Maria. I just came back to see if I've still got it. I had some other things I wanted to do, but WWE and all the great fans were never far from my heart. I accomplished a lot my first time here, but ..."

Before Molly could complete her thought, Beth Phoenix ran onto the set and gave her a forearm shot to the back of her head, knocking her to the ground. Beth put the boots to Molly, then picked her up and hit her with a Glam Slam.

As Molly lay on the floor, Beth stood over her and yelled, "THIS is what happens when you mess with 'the Glamazon', and don't you EVER forget it!"

Beth left the area, satisfied with the message she had sent. As Maria helped her to her feet, Molly silently vowed revenge.

* * *

Backstage, Molly went down the hallway, looking for Beth Phoenix. She called out, "Glamzillaaaaaaaaa, come out and plaaaaayyyy." The only person she found was Gail Kim. Both looked at each other in shock until Gail asked, "WHAT are YOU doing here?"

Molly moved and responded, "You know damn well why I'm here."

Molly and Gail were nose to nose, forehead to forehead, staring daggers into each other's eyes – until both women burst out laughing and hugged each other.

"Oh, Molly, it's so good to see you", Gail told her former tag team partner, rocking back and forth as she hugged her. "I heard you were coming back, but I was doing a personal appearance last week. How are you?"

"Pretty good", Molly answered. "What about you?"

"Can't complain. Anyway, I heard about you and Beth last week and I saw what she just did. If you need any help, I'm there for you."

"Thanks, Gail. Actually, I _could_ use some help with 'Glamzilla'", Molly said with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Hold on, Molly. You've got that look on your face - the one you get when you have something totally _evil_ in mind. Dish - what's the plan?"

"Well", Molly said as she put an arm around Gail and led her down the hall, "I'm thinking something like this."

* * *

Later that night, Beth Phoenix was defending her WWE Divas Championship against the woman she took the title from, Mickie James. Mickie put up a good fight against "The Glamazon" and seemed poised to take the title back, but near the end of the match, Beth took a foreign object out of her top and punched Mickie in the face with it, knocking her out. A 3-count later and Beth had another successful title defense under her belt.

As the ref raised her hand and Justin announced her as "winner, and STILL Divas Champion", Molly hit the ring and came off the top rope with a missile dropkick at Beth. Molly immediately followed with a series of right hands to Beth's head. She brought 'the Glamazon' to her feet and whipped her into the ropes for a clothesline, but Beth held on and slid out of the ring under the bottom rope.

Beth grabbed her Divas Championship belt, looked at Molly and pointed to her brain, indicating she was smarter than the average diva. Molly stepped out onto the apron, sat down on the middle rope and pushed the tope rope up, challenging Beth to continue the fight. Beth started to walk towards the aisle, still facing Molly, and waved her hand in disapproval.

"I'm the champion", Beth calmly reminded her. "I'm the one that calls the shots here, not you."

Beth never saw that Gail came down the ramp and was waiting for her. As Beth turned to leave the ringside area, Gail super-kicked her in the jaw. It wasn't enough to knock her down, but it turned her around and stunned her enough for Molly to deliver a Molly-Go-Round from off the apron, sending Beth down to the concrete floor. As Molly and Gail stood over the felled 'Glamazon', both of them licked the tips of their right index fingers and made a vertical slash in the air, saying, "Point for us", as they did so. Molly and Gail left the ringside area, leaving Beth wondering what had just happened to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**RAW - January 11, 2010 - Minneapolis, MN**

Molly and Gail were in the backstage area, dancing on top of two road cases while an iPod boom box blasted Just Dance by Lady Gaga. They were just feeling the beat and having a good time when Beth Phoenix came storming up to them.

"That music is TOO LOUD!" Beth yelled to them.

"WHAT?" Molly and Gail yelled back, continuing their dancing.

Beth told them again, "That music is TOO LOUD!"

"WHAT?" they yelled again.

"I SAID THE MUSIC'S TOO LOUD!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Gail shouted.

"THE MUSIC'S TOO LOUD!" Molly added, knowing it would irk Beth.

'The Glamazon' stormed over, turned off the stereo and glared right at the two women as they stopped dancing and hopped off their respective road cases. "You think it was funny, ganging up on me last week? We'll see who's laughing later, because we've got a tag match for tonight: you two against me and Rosa, so get ready for what's coming to you."

Molly nonchalantly told Beth, "As you can see, my partner here and I are doing just that. I'd strongly recommend you do the same. I'd _hate_ to see you lose because you and Rosa weren't on the same page." Beth, still fuming over last week and now this, decided to save her aggression for the ring and left Molly and Gail to go search for her former intern, her tag team partner for the night.

"She didn't seem that fazed by us", Gail said.

"She will be when we go to Phase Two", Molly replied as she opened the road case she had been dancing on to reveal Rosa Mendes, tied up and gagged, a look of complete fear in her eyes.

Gail looked at Rosa and told Molly, "I'm glad I'm on your side."

* * *

Beth was going crazy. She'd been over the whole arena and couldn't find Rosa anywhere. She went back to the Divas dressing room to check there again when she heard a loud THUD outside the room. She went out to investigate and found a road case with a padlock on it and a big sign reading 'Do Not Open Until X-Mas'. Beth wondered aloud, "What is THIS?"

From inside the case, she got the answer as Rosa yelled, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Rosa, is that you?" Beth asked.

"'Talk about stupid questions!" Rosa replied.

"Rosa, what are you doing in there?"

"Molly Holly jumped me, tied me up and stuffed me in here", Rosa explained. "She also put a gag on me, but I was able to get it off. Please, Beth, get me out. My legs are cramping up."

"Hang on, Rosa. I'll get help", Beth told her as she went in search of help to get the lock off the case. As she walked, she envisioned all the things she was going to do to one Molly Holly later that night.

* * *

An hour later, Beth Phoenix and Rosa Mendes were on their way to the ring, both of them steaming. It took a while for Beth to find help and when she did, it was in the form of D-Generation X, who made a never-ending series of jokes about 'hammering' and 'pounding' as they used Triple H's sledgehammer to break the lock. No sooner did they break the lock and open the case, a road agent told Beth and Rosa that their match was up next. Rosa's legs had fallen asleep from being in the case for so long, and she walked a little wobbly as they made their way to the ring. The long walk from backstage to the ring area helped Rosa regain her circulation, but the time spent locating help cost them in terms of forming a game plan.

Once Beth and Rosa were in the ring, it was Molly and Gail's turn to enter. They were grinning like two cats that had just eaten a canary, knowing that Beth was riled. Once both teams were in the ring, the ref called for the bell and the match begun. Molly and Beth started the match, with Molly sticking and moving, hitting and backing off, staying away from Beth's size advantage and frustrating 'the Glamazon'. Molly tagged her partner in, and Gail continued to irritate Beth. When Gail bounced off the ropes, Rosa hit her with a knee to the back and that was all the break Beth needed. All the frustration she had last week and tonight came out as she unmercifully beat on Gail. Beth and Rosa tagged in and out, continuing to beat on Gail, but were unable to put her away for a 3-count. They kept the beating up until Rosa got careless and dropped her guard at the wrong moment, allowing Gail to deliver a boot to the gut, followed by a DDT.

With both of them lying on the canvas, the ref began his count. Each woman had to make a tag. Rosa was able to get to her corner first to tag Beth, but she was unable to stop Gail from tagging Molly in. Molly came in a house of fire and, despite the size difference, beat 'the Glamazon' senseless. Molly even punched Rosa off the apron for good measure. Gail went around and locked Rosa in an Octopus Stretch. Molly continued to beat on Beth until she went to the top rope for a missile dropkick, but "the Glamazon" was able to move out of the way and Molly hit the mat hard. As Molly held her back, Beth salivated over what she was going to finally get to do to her. Beth picked her up and measured her for a bodyslam, but Molly held onto Beth's neck and turned it into a pinning combination. Beth struggled to escape and kicked out just as the referee counted "Three!" and called for the bell.

Justin Roberts announced, "Here are your winners: Molly Holly and Gail Kim!", as Molly rolled out of the ring and Gail released Rosa.

Beth was now absolutely FURIOUS! She argued with the ref that she kicked out, but he said she didn't get her shoulder up in time. Beth let out a scream of frustration, kicked the ref in the crotch and threw him out of the ring. Rosa climbed back in and tried to get Beth to calm down, but all she got for her trouble was 'the Glamazon' grabbing her by the throat and heaving her out of ring, right on top of the recently ejected referee. Beth kicked the bottom rope and shook the top rope with both hands, even more frustrated than before.

From the stage, Molly and Gail were watching the post-match havoc that unfolded before them. They looked at each other as each licked their right index fingertip and made a vertical slash in the air. "Point for us" they said, then waved at the angry 'Glamazon' and left the stage, leaving a homicidal Beth Phoenix alone in the ring.


	4. Chapter 4

**SMACKDOWN - January 15, 2010 - Green Bay, WI**

The Hart Dynasty were sitting in the backstage area, discussing strategy for that night's match. Smackdown GM Teddy Long came over to them, the look on his face showing that something bad was on his mind.

"What's up, Playa?", Tyson Kidd said and offered his hand.

Teddy shook Tyson's hand and said, "I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you guys. This comes all the way from Mr. McMahon. I have nothing to do with this, I'm just the messenger."

"Teddy, spit it out. What's going on?", David Hart Smith asked.

"There's been a trade. Rosa Mendes called Mr. McMahon Monday night after Raw. She said she'd been humiliated and disrespected and demanded a trade off of the show. So she's coming here, and after tonight …", Long paused to take a deep breath before concluding, "Nattie's going to Raw."

The three Canadaians were shocked and said the same thing at the same time: "WHAT?"

"Like I said, I had nothing to do with this. You guys are good kids and I hate seeing the band get broken up, but this is out of my hands. I'm sorry." With that, Teddy Long left the three of them to wonder about their future.

"What are we going to do now?" Natalya wondered.

"Well, we have a match tonight", Tyson pointed out. "I say if this is going to be it, let's go out on top". David and Nattie agreed with him.

* * *

That night, the Hart Dynasty gave it everything they had in their match against their opponents, Cryme Tyme. In the end, Natalya had to trip JTG and hold his legs down while Smith made the cover to get the 3-count. Even though their last match as a trio ended with them getting their hands raised, they didn't feel like winners and they didn't feel much like celebrating.

Later, as they were leaving the arena, Natalya was clearly shaken. She and Tyson began dating when both were beginning their training to become wrestlers. David was her cousin and they had known each other all their lives. Now it was all coming to an end. David and Tyson were still a team, but she was now on her own, in a new locker room with new personalities to deal with. The three said their farewells and good well wishes to each other. As she headed off alone, Natalya just kept thinking to herself, "_This isn't the end. It's just a new beginning." _


	5. Chapter 5

**RAW - January 18, 2010 - Knoxville, TN**

Molly had just finished changing in the Divas dressing room when Beth Phoenix came in. 'The Glamazon' told her, "Congratulations, Molly. You got your wish. You get to face ME one-on-one tonight for MY Divas title", her voice full of smug confidence as she pointed to the title belt around her waist. "I've been waiting for this and when I get you in that ring, nothing, not even Superman, will be able to stop me from destroying you."

Beth turned to walk away, then suddenly turned back to Molly and added, "Oh, and one other thing: I made sure that your little friend, Gail, is banned from ringside. It'll be just you and me. How do you like that?"

"Oh, goody", Molly answered in a sarcastic monotone. "I could care less about that Barbie belt you wear around your waist. I'm a woman, not a diva, but if taking your little toy away will push you over the edge, it'll be worth it."

"See you in the ring, shrimp!" Beth said as she turned to leave the room. As she headed for the door, a young woman with pink and blonde hair walked in. She was greeted by Beth punching her in the face and yelling, "Get out of my way!", as she sent the new girl to the floor and kept on walking. Molly ran over to help her up and dust herself off.

"Oh my God, are you OK?", Molly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", the girl answered. "What's her problem?"

"She's a Glamazon, she was born that way. I'm Molly. What's your name?"

"Natalya", the young woman told her, feeling a little more at ease.

"Wait a minute, I know you", Molly said. "We met in the battle royal last year at WrestleMania. What brings you here? I thought you were on Smackdown."

"I got traded here for Rosa Mendes. They said she demanded to be traded off of this show. What happened?"

"Nowwwww", Molly began, "don't get the wrong impression, but Rosa left because I locked her in a road case before a match and her own tag team partner beat her up afterwards. She said she couldn't spend another day on this show after that."

Gail came into the Divas dressing room and headed over to where Molly and Natalya were standing. "I just saw 'Glamzilla' with steam coming out of her ears. What did you do, Molly?", Gail asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, honest", Molly insisted, trying not to smirk. "She just came in to let me know I had a match with her tonight. Oh, and she also said that you've been banned from ringside."

"Gosh darn it", Gail said as she stomped her feet in mock disappointment, then greeted the woman standing with Molly. "Hey, Nattie. What brings you here?"

Molly answered the question for her. "She's been traded to Raw. Rosa doesn't want to play with us anymore and Nattie here is her replacement. Could you show her around for me, Gail? I want to change before my match. I'm not feeling this outfit for tonight."

"Sure", Gail responded.

Natalya said, "That would be great", and started to feel at home.

* * *

Later that night, Beth Phoenix made her way to ring, the proud Divas Champion. She was finally getting a chance to give Molly Holly a Grade-A ass-whipping and she could hardly contain the smile on her face. She sat on the top turnbuckle, saluted the crowd's derision, did her usual backflip into the ring and waited for Molly to make her entrance. Instead, Gail Kim's music came on.

_"What is Molly's sidekick doing here?" _Beth wondered, _"She's banned from ringside."_

"Yoo-hoo! Glamzillaaaaa!", Gail called out from the stage, her voice full of brazenness. "You said that not even Superman would be able to stop you tonight? Well, there's one super-hero I know who _can_ stop you. Behold!"

With that, bombastic super-hero theme music came over the PA and Molly Holly bounded out onto the stage - as Mighty Molly! Once out in the middle of the stage, she struck a super-hero pose - standing straight up, feet apart, hands on hips, chest out, chin up. A fan blowing under the stage allowed her cape to flutter. The crowd laughed and cheered for her as she made her way down the ramp and down the aisle. Beth couldn't stand it - Molly was making a mockery of her again! Once at ringside, Molly took off her cape and handed it to the ring attendant, then climbed into the ring.

Once the match started, Molly once again used the stick-and-move approach from their last encounter the week before. Eventually, Beth got wise to the tactic and gave Molly a thumb to the eye. Beth then beat Molly with everything she had, but couldn't keep her down for a 3-count. The tide turned when Beth tried for a clothesline, but Molly ducked under, bounced off the ropes and surprised Beth with an elbow smash. Both women were now tired, but Molly was just getting her second wind and continued her assault on Beth Phoenix. Molly tried for a high cross body block, but Beth caught her and delivered a body slam.

While the ref checked on Molly, Beth pulled a foreign object out of her cleavage to finish Molly off. Beth went for a roundhouse punch, but Molly ducked, grabbed Beth by the hair and locked her in the Dragon Sleeper. Beth waved her arms in pain but would not tap out. Instead, she punched the ref. He called for the bell, signaling a DQ. It ended the match, but not the torture as Molly still had the Dragon Sleeper locked in. When the bell rang a second time, Molly gave Beth a reverse DDT and left the ring.

Justin Roberts announced the decision: "Here is your winner, as a result of a disqualification, Molly Holly. Still Divas Champion, 'the Glamazon' Beth Phoenix." Molly headed up the ramp for the stage, her head held high. She may not be Divas Champion, but she knew Beth would think twice before starting trouble with her again.

* * *

Back in the Divas dressing room, Molly had just taken off her boots when Natalya approached her and said, "Molly, you were great in the ring tonight. Gail and I watched on the monitor and I know you would have won the Divas title if Beth hadn't hit the ref."

"Thanks", Molly responded, smiling.

"Molly, I feel really silly asking you this, but..." Natalya paused, unsure whether or not she should continue, then deciding to, "will you be my mentor?"

Nattie's request took Molly by surprise. "Nattie, I'm flattered, but you're a third-generation superstar. You're a Hart. I'm not sure what you're expecting to gain from me."

"Maybe what I'm really looking for is just an extra dose of self-confidence", Natalya told her. "I may be a Hart, but I've been here for three years and I've never been able to win a title. I just know that if I had someone like you in my corner, there'd be no stopping me."

"Do you really think it will help you?" Molly asked.

"I know it will."

"If you're really serious about this, then meet me in the gym first thing tomorrow morning."

"I'll be there, Molly", Natalya told her. "You can bank on it."


	6. Chapter 6

**RAW - January 25, 2010 - Columbus, OH**

Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler recapped last week's events, concluding with Natalya asking Molly to be her mentor. They then introduced a video of Molly and Natalya in the gym, with Molly putting her new protégé through the wringer, involving running, ring work, weight lifting, more ring work, more weight lifting, and finally calisthenics. The video concluded with Natalya sucking wind on the floor in a pool of her own sweat.

"And they say 'the Dungeon' is tough. I ache in places I didn't know I had", Natalya said, then smiled and asked, "Molly, can we do this again tomorrow?"

"Sure, Nattie. Anything you want", Molly answered as she helped Nattie up and gave her a water bottle.

That night, Natalya had her first match since coming to Raw, and her first with Molly in her corner. Molly wore a pantsuit instead of her ring attire. Michael Cole informed the viewers at home that the Divas Champion, Beth Phoenix, had been given the night off to prepare for her upcoming match at the Royal Rumble on Sunday.

Natalya's opponent for this evening was Alicia Fox. The match went back and forth over the course of four minutes, and in the end, Natalya turned a missed scissor kick by Fox into a Sharpshooter and scored the win by submission. Afterwards, Molly climbed into the ring to congratulate her new charge, proud to be by her side.

* * *

**The Royal Rumble - January 31, 2010 - Atlanta, GA**

On the card this evening was a women's match pitting Raw's Divas Champion, Beth Phoenix, against Smackdown's Women's Champion, Melina, in a lumberjill match. The winner of this match would have their title defended at WrestleMania in 2 months. The other women at ringside all wore tube tops corresponding to the brand they were on: red for Raw, blue for Smackdown. Unlike the others, Molly Holly wore a T-shirt under her tube top.

The match proper lasted about six minutes, and ended with Alicia Fox and Rosa Mendes tripping Melina during a suplex attempt, resulting in Beth landing on top of her and getting the 3-count. After the match, the women all started fighting with each other over how the match ended. Molly grabbed a chair from ringside and started wailing on anyone she saw, trying to restore order. When she saw Natalya trying to take on both of the Bella Twins, Molly tossed the chair to her, then grabbed another one for herself. The two of them continued cleaning house outside the ring, including giving Katie Lea Burchill a Con-chair-to. Molly slid into the ring while Natalya continued swinging her chair at anything that moved outside the ring. The two then watched as the other divas headed up the ramp, not wanting to deal with the pair of chair-wielding crazy women.

Gail Kim got caught up in the stampede, and it was only when she yelled, "Look behind you!", that Molly found out her work wasn't quite done. Michelle McCool was charging at her, aiming for a big boot to the head. Molly deflected the boot with the chair in her hands, then dropped it and locked Michelle in a Dragon Sleeper in the middle of the ring. Layla El started to climb into the ring to help her BFF, but Nattie pulled her out again and slammed her face-first into the ring apron. Michelle screamed in pain until Nattie convinced Molly she'd had enough and to let her go. As Michelle rolled out of the ring, Natalya climbed into the ring and raised Molly's hand. The teacher and the student hugged each other, then left the ring together.


	7. Chapter 7

**RAW - February 1, 2010 – Nashville, TN**

Tonight's Divas matchup featured Maryse taking on Natalya, who was accompanied to the ring by Molly Holly. Both Maryse and Natalya felt they had something to prove. The two went back and forth in the early going, until Maryse was able to gain an advantage. Molly shouted encouragement to her protégé and worked to get the crowd behind Natalya. It worked, as she started mounting a comeback. As Nattie got her momentum going, Beth Phoenix came down to ringside and attacked Molly, putting the boots to her. Natalya had just countered a French Kiss attempt by Maryse and was going for a Sharpshooter, but she couldn't leave Molly in trouble. She climbed out of the ring and dove off the apron onto 'the Glamazon'. The two continued fighting as the referee counted Nattie out of the ring and called for the bell.

Upon hearing the bell and Justin Roberts' announcement of "Here is your winner, as a result of a countout, Maryse!", and seeing the ref raise Maryse's hand, Natalya pounded the ring apron with both hands and yelled, "I am so STUPID!" Molly tried to calm her down, but failed until that night's guest host, Terrell Owens, came out onto the stage and made a match for "right now" - a women's tag team match: Maryse and Beth Phoenix vs. Natalya and Molly Holly. Nattie protested, saying Molly wasn't dressed for a match, but Molly told her it was okay. She took off her jacket, slipped off her pumps and took a place on the apron as the ref called for the bell to start this new match.

Natalya and Beth started the match, and Natalya got in a few licks in the early going, but 'The Glamazon' was fresh while Natalya had already had a match. Beth got the better of her opponent and cut off the ring, trapping Natalya on her side of the ring as Beth and Maryse made quick tags and sought to wear Nattie out. Molly tried a couple of times to get into the ring and help her, but each time only succeeded in getting Nattie double-teamed while the ref had his back turned getting Molly out. Natalya was able to stop Beth with a boot to the stomach followed by a knee lift, before collapsing on the mat beside her opponent. Nattie and Beth both struggled to their respective corners to make a tag. Beth tagged Maryse, but she couldn't get across the ring in time to stop Natalya from tagging Molly.

Molly shoulder blocked Maryse in the stomach from outside the ring and catapulted herself over the top rope for a sunset flip, only getting a 2-count. Molly hit Maryse with two right hands to back her into a corner, then whipped her across the ring. Maryse hit the turnbuckles as Molly followed up with a back handspring elbow. Molly chopped Maryse in the chest, then slugged Beth for good measure when she tried to interfere. Before Beth could respond to Molly's blow, Natalya charged across the ring, dove over the ropes, and clotheslined Beth out of the ring. Molly went to Irish whip Maryse across the ring, but she reversed it, sending Molly into the ropes. Maryse went for a back bodydrop, but Molly was able to land on her feet and locked in the Dragon Sleeper on Maryse, who tapped out in short order.

Justin Roberts made the announcement: "Here are your winners: Natalya and Molly Holly!" Nattie and Molly celebrated briefly before leaving the ringside area together.


	8. Chapter 8

**SMACKDOWN – February 5, 2010 – Memphis, TN**

**Todd Grisham**: Ladies and gentlemen, coming up next is our Divas match. Let's take you back now to the Royal Rumble this past Sunday. Beth Phoenix scored the win over Melina in controversial fashion, setting off a melee of Divas fighting each other.

**Matt Striker**: Yes, and after the match, Molly Holly and Natalya took it upon themselves to try and restore order. Michelle McCool tried to blindside Molly, but the former Women's Champion was ready for her with that Dragon Sleeper. Michelle's BFF, Layla, tried to get involved, but Molly's protégé, Natalya, took care of that, setting up Molly and Nattie against Team Lay-Cool, who demanded this match for tonight.

Tony Chimel began his announcements, introducing Molly and Natalya first. The Smackdown fans cheered to have them back on the show, especially since Molly hadn't been on the show since her first Women's Championship reign in 2002. It was then time for 'The Flawless Ones' to make their entrance as Michelle and Layla came out and posed on the stage, then made their way down the aisle and into the ring.

Once their music faded out, but before the ref could signal for the bell, Vickie Guerrero came out onto the stage and yelled "EX-CUSE ME!" The fans booed and Vickie yelled "EX-CUSE ME!" again, but it only made the fans boo louder. Vickie shrieked, "I said, 'EX-CUSE ME!'", but didn't notice that Gail Kim had come out onto the stage behind her. Gail tapped Vickie on the shoulder and when the Smackdown consultant turned around, Gail yelled, "EX-CUSE THIS!" and slugged her. As Vickie reeled from the punch, Gail grabbed her by the hair and pulled her backstage.

Michelle and Layla were so caught up in Vickie being attacked that they never saw Molly and Natalya attack them from behind. Molly went after Layla and Nattie took on Michelle. Layla was clearly overmatched against Molly and the former Diva Search winner got knocked out of the ring. Before following Layla out, Molly dropkicked Michelle in the back, dropping her face-first to the mat. Nattie seized the opportunity and pounced on her with closed fists.

Outside the ring, Molly continued her assault on Layla and whipped her into the ring steps, causing her to crash hard into them and bounce away. As Layla struggled to her feet, Molly climbed up the ring steps and waited. Once Layla was standing, Molly came off with a Molly-Go-Round, putting Layla away for the rest of the match.

Back in the ring, Natalya picked Michelle up and measured her with a bodyslam. She stood up, grabbed Michelle's legs and started to go for the Sharpshooter, then decided against it. Nattie gave a stomp to Michelle's gut, then tagged Molly. Natalya picked Michelle up by the hair and locked her in a bearhug as Molly bounced off the ropes for a clothesline and delivered the Hart Attack to the "Cool" half of Team Lay-Cool. Molly then slid out of the ring as Nattie made the cover for the three-count.

As Tony Chimel announced the winners, Molly climbed back into the ring and gave a celebratory hug to her student. Molly then raised her and Nattie's hands in victory before they left the ring together.

**RAW – February 8, 2010 - Lafayette, LA**

Natalya and Molly made their way to the ring for Nattie's match that night. Her opponent: the WWE's resident songbird, Jillian Hall. Jillian came out onto the stage wearing her headset microphone and signaled for her music to fade out.

"I have a very special song I'd like to sing tonight", she told the crowd as they booed at the thought of having to listen to her 'golden voice'. "This is a special dedication going out to Molly, from Natalya …"

Molly looked at her charge, wondering what Jillian was talking about. Nattie shrugged and said she didn't know.

"… and it goes something like this: Did you ever KNOW that you're my HER-O …"

Molly and Natalya both stuck their fingers in their ears to avoid the sound of what Jillian called 'singing'.

"…You're EV-erything I wish I could BE …"

Molly couldn't take it anymore. She climbed out of the ring.

"… I can fly HIGH-er than an EA-gle …"

Molly headed up the aisle to put a stop to this agony.

"…'cause you are the wind benea-". The song was cut off by Molly kicking Jillian in the stomach. As the songstress was doubled over, Molly ripped her headset off. She then grabbed Jillian's hair with one hand, her waistband in the other, and hauled her down the aisle towards the ring. Natalya removed her ring jacket and readied herself as Molly threw Jillian into the ring under the bottom rope, removing the battery pack for the headset as she did so.

Natalya made short work of Jillian, battering her for about 90 seconds before finishing her off with a Nattie-By-Nature. The referee made the 3-count, and Natalya had another win under her belt. Molly raised Nattie's hand, and the two celebrated briefly before heading back up the aisle.

** Michael Cole**: Natalya's been showing us a lot these last few weeks, King. She's more aggressive and has picked up a lot from hanging out with Molly.

** Jerry Lawler**: Let's just hope she hasn't picked up any of Molly's bad habits.


	9. Chapter 9

**RAW – February 15, 2010 - Des Moines, IA**

Natalya was in the Divas dressing room, talking on her cell phone with her longtime boyfriend, Tyson Kidd.

"... Listen, Tyson, I have to go now. Say 'hi' to David for me. I love you."

"I love you, too, Nattie. I'll see you soon. Bye", Tyson said before hanging up.

As Natalya sat there with her phone in her hand, trying not to get emotional, Molly came into the Divas dressing room. Under her arm, she carried a long, thin white box tied with a red ribbon. She noticed her protégé's sad expression and asked, "Why the long face, Nattie?"

"I just got off the phone with Tyson", Natalya told her. "We've been together ever since we were training to become superstars. I know I only got traded here a few weeks ago, but I can't help it. I just miss him so much. We didn't even get to spend Valentine's Day together. Molly, I know you're a virgin and all, but have you ever really - I mean _really_ - been in love before?"

"Well, there was this one guy", Molly answered as she sat down beside Nattie, placing the box on her lap. "I loved him with every fiber in my body, and he loved me just as much. His family didn't approve of me and mine didn't approve of him, but we were so in love, we didn't care. We just wanted to enjoy every moment we had together."

"So what happened?" Natalya asked.

"That's a very long and complicated story, Nattie. I know I could have easily married him and I'm sure we would have been very happy together - but I also know that if I had stayed with him, I would have never been Women's Champion and I would have spent the rest of my life wondering 'what if?'"

"Do you regret it at all?"

"I regret breaking his heart into a million little pieces, because he was a really nice guy. I regret getting involved with other guys for the sole purpose of convincing him to move on with his life. I regret avoiding him all the time after that. I regret the fans hating me for what I did to him and yes, sometimes I do wonder what my life would have been like if I had stayed with him, but becoming a champion, that stays with you forever."

Molly paused to run a finger under her eye and wipe away the beginnings of a tear. She then continued, "Enough about me. This is for you. Happy Valentine's Day", and handed her student the box she had on her lap. Natalya removed the ribbon and opened it. Inside was a replica of the WWE Divas Championship belt.

"What's this?" Nattie asked.

"Oh, I thought you might like to see how you'll look", Molly told her. Seeing the look of confusion on Nattie's face, she explained. "I worked a little magic and … this Sunday at Elimination Chamber on pay-per-view, YOU are facing Beth Phoenix for the Divas title."

"But how ...?"

"After Beth intentionally got herself disqualified in our match last month, I had a rematch coming. I just asked if I could give it to you instead."

"Oh, Molly, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou" Nattie said as she hugged her mentor tightly. "You've done so much for me."

Molly told her protégé, "Hey, save some of that strength for later, kiddo. We've got a match tonight. You, me and Gail are facing Alicia Fox, Jillian Hall and Beth Phoenix in a tag team match. This is a good opportunity for you to send 'Glamzilla' a message. Use it well."

Natalya said, "I will, Molly. I definitely will."

* * *

Later that night, it was match time. Beth Phoenix, Jillian Hall and Alicia Fox all came out together to Beth's entrance music. Beth sat on the top turnbuckle and yelled at the audience before back flipping into the ring to join her partners. Next, Molly Holly, Gail Kim and Natalya came out to Molly's entrance music. The three stopped in the aisle when they got near ringside. After a brief huddle and conference, they stormed the ring and attacked their foes before the bell. When the smoke cleared, Gail was in the ring with Jillian Hall, pounding away on her. Jillian made the tag to Alicia, but Gail kicked Alicia in the stomach and hauled her across the ring and sent her head first into Natalya's raised boot. Gail tagged Molly in, who continued the assault on Alicia. After an Irish whip by Molly, Alicia ducked under a clothesline and tagged in Beth Phoenix. Beth climbed in to the ring and was immediately taken down in a drop toehold by Molly. Molly took Beth in a headlock, then brought her over to the corner and tagged Natalya, holding Beth so Nattie could get a few shots in. Natalya continued pounding until Beth raked her eyes and tagged Alicia back in, while Natalya was able to tag Gail. Gail and Alicia locked up, and Alicia backed Gail up against the ropes. Alicia slowly made a break as instructed by the ref, but when the ref's back was turned, Beth grabbed Gail by the hair and dropped off the apron, snapping her neck back against the ropes.

The three heels took turns beating on Gail until she crawled between Jillian's legs, did a barrel roll and made the tag to Natalya. Nattie had been chomping at the bit to get in and wasted no time in cleaning house. She went to work punching Jillian. When Alicia tried to interfere, Nattie took on both of them singlehandedly. Eventually, all six women wound up in the ring. Beth and Natalya tumbled through the ropes, out of the ring, and kept fighting. Molly threw Jillian out of the ring as Gail locked a Still Life hold on Alicia Fox, causing her to tap out.

Gail's music came over the PA as Molly, Nattie and Gail walked up the aisle. Justin Roberts announced, "Here are your winners: the team of Gail Kim, Molly Holly and Natalya". Once they reached the stage, they turned to face the crowd and Molly raised their hands in triumph. Beth Phoenix scowled at them from across the arena as Molly, Gail and Natalya each licked the tips of their right index fingers in unison and made a vertical slash in the air. "Point for us", Natalya announced and the three waved to the crowd before leaving the stage.


	10. Chapter 10

**Elimination Chamber - February 21, 2010 - St. Louis, MO**

Natalya sat in the Divas dressing room, anxiously awaiting the call for her match. She was a little nervous as it was for the Divas Championship and her opponent was Beth Phoenix, one of the most dominant women in WWF/E history. As she twiddled her fingers, Molly Holly came in and asked, "You ready for tonight, Nattie?"

Natalya turned to look at her mentor. Molly had her hair done up, her face was perfectly made up and she was wearing a pink skirt suit with a black blouse, matching the pink and black color scheme Nattie normally wore in the ring.

"Oh, Molly, you look so pretty", Natalya complimented.

Molly told her, "I wanted to look my best for your big night", then she noticed how nervous her charge was and asked, "Nattie, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's just that I've had title shots before, and ... I've always come up short. What if I ..."

"Stop right there", Molly said, cutting off her protégé's negative energy. "That was then, this is now. It's OK to be a little nervous. I was Women's Champion for seven straight months and I was nervous every time I went out there, but once the bell rang, my instincts took over and I was just fine. Don't think about your past matches. Think about tonight. Think about everything we've worked on. Think about how you're going to dethrone Beth Phoenix and become the next WWE Divas Champion."

"I guess you're right, Molly", Nattie told her as she stood up. "I have nothing to worry about. Let's go out there and send 'Glamzilla' back where she came from."

"That's my girl", Molly said, patting Natalya on the back as they got ready to leave the dressing room.

* * *

A video package replayed highlights of the feud between Beth Phoenix and Natalya & Molly Holly. Then it was time for the Divas title match between Beth and Natalya. Nattie and Molly made their way to the ring first. Next, Divas Champion Beth Phoenix headed to the ring. Once in the ring, she gave the belt to the referee, who held it up before giving it to the timekeeper. Molly gave Natalya some last-minute advice and climbed out of the ring. The ref called for the bell and the match was underway.

The match began with the two trading holds back and forth. Natalya got an early advantage, but Beth slipped out of the ring. Beth yelled at the people in the front row, but slipped back into the ring before the 10-count. Again they locked up. Again Natalya held the advantage until Beth was able to get a cheap shot against the ropes and take over. From here, Beth used her size to her advantage, using her strength to deliver power moves to wear down the third-generation member of the Hart family. Molly shouted encouragement to Nattie from ringside, but Beth kept pounding away on her. Later, Beth felt Nattie was ripe for the picking. She picked Nattie up and delivered the Glam Slam to her. Instead of going for a cover, Beth yelled at the audience, signaling that it was all over for Natalya. Beth finally made a relaxed cover, but only got a 2-count. She couldn't believe it - Natalya had kicked out on her!

Molly pounded on the ring apron with her hand, getting the crowd behind Nattie. Beth dropped an elbow on Nattie and tried again for the cover, but only got another 2-count. The crowd continued in their support and Natalya began her comeback. Beth picked Nattie up and went to punch her, but she blocked it and delivered one of her own. Again Beth tried for a punch, again Nattie blocked it and hit 'the Glamazon'. Natalya continued her comeback, whipping Beth into the ropes and hitting a dropkick. Natalya continued her assault on Beth until the ref broke up her choking Beth with the ropes.

While the ref admonished Nattie, Beth seized the opportunity to reach into her top and pull out the foreign object she kept for just such an occasion. Before she could use it, Molly snatched it out of her hands. Beth tried to get it back, but Molly slugged her in the face with it and 'the Glamazon' went down, lying in the ropes. Natalya grabbed her, delivered a Nattie-By-Nature and went for the cover. The ref counted 1-2-3 and called for the bell.

Natalya couldn't believe it - she finally won the big one! Molly climbed into the ring and Nattie jumped for joy into her arms. The two celebrated as the announcement was made: "Here is your winner, and NEW WWE Divas Champion, Natalya!" The ref handed the belt to them and Molly fastened it around Nattie's waist. The two hugged each other again before Molly held the ropes open for the new Divas Champion and they left the ring.

* * *

Backstage, Maria Kanellis interviewed the new champion and her mentor. Natalya could hardly contain herself as she jumped up and down, yelling, "We did it, Molly! We did it! We did it!"

"No, Nattie. YOU did it. You worked hard, you trained hard, and it all paid off right here", Molly said as she patted the Divas title belt.

"We have to go and celebrate!" Natalya beamed, still excited over winning her first major title.

"After you, ... Champ!" Molly said as the two left the interview area.


	11. Chapter 11

**RAW - February 22, 2010 - Indianapolis, IN**

Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler recapped Natalya's title victory over Beth Phoenix from the previous night at Elimination Chamber, and announced that 'the Glamazon' had invoked her rematch clause: the two would face each other again this night.

Beth was introduced first. She wanted her title back. She tried not to get angry about it, knowing that Molly making her angry over the last several weeks threw off her composure and cost her matches. Once in the ring, she waited for her opponent and her chance to show her loss was nothing but a fluke.

Next, Natalya came out, with Molly by her side. Natalya proudly wore her new Divas Championship belt, holding her head high as she was announced. Molly held the ropes for her as she entered the ring. Once inside, Nattie saluted the crowd and handed the belt to the referee. After a last-minute consult with Natalya, Molly left the ring and the match got underway.

Once again, Beth kept losing her cool, frustrated by Natalya. The end came around the four minute mark when Beth tried for a big boot, but Natalya blocked it, gave her a Dragonscrew Legwhip and locked her in the Sharpshooter. Beth tried to reach for the ropes, but couldn't budge Natalya and tapped out.

Molly climbed into the ring as Justin Roberts made the announcement: "Here is your winner, and still Divas Champion, Natalya!" Molly congratulated Natalya and struck a Vanna White pose, gesturing towards Natalya as the Divas Champion held the belt high above her head - and hit Molly right between the eyes with it!

The crowd was in shock as Natalya kept beating on her with the belt and kicking her. Gail Kim ran down to the ring, grabbed Nattie by her hair and threw her out of the ring. Gail checked on Molly and saw Natalya slipping into the ring to retrieve her Divas title belt. Gail went to kick her in the head, but Nattie slipped out of the ring with the belt just in time.

As Gail helped Molly to her feet, Natalya shouted back to them, "You can HAVE her! I don't need her anymore! I've got everything I need right here!", patting the belt resting on her shoulder as she walked back up the aisle to the stage.

Molly was confused. _What just happened? _Gail told her about Natalya attacking her with the belt, but she couldn't believe it. _Nattie wouldn't do something like that. She couldn't. We're friends_. Gail asked Justin Roberts for the microphone and asked over the PA, "If anyone can hear me out in the production truck, could you put the replay up on the TitanTron?"

A few seconds later, the RAW logo came on the TitanTron, followed by the replay. Molly watched as Natalya held the Divas title belt up high, and watched as she wound up on the receiving end of the same belt. Worst of all were Nattie's words as she left the ringside area. There was no disputing it: her own student betrayed her. The young woman she had come to think of as a little sister never cared anything about her; she only wanted to be a champion and now that she had it, she was casting Molly aside like an old plaything.

Molly shook her head in disbelief as she said, "No. No. No. NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!", before the tidal wave of emotion hit her and she started sobbing uncontrollably. Gail did the only thing she could do in the situation: she held Molly and let her cry, reassuring her that she still had at least one friend left in the world. Eventually, Gail was able to get her to leave the ring. As they walked up the aisle away from the ring, Molly continued crying on Gail's shoulder, yelling out, "HOW COULD YOU, NATTIE? WHY? WHY?" Gail just kept holding her and leading her towards the back.

* * *

Backstage, Maria approached Molly and Gail with her microphone, asking, "Molly, can you give us your thoughts about what just happened in the ring?"

Molly was still crying too hard to answer. Gail answered for her, saying, "Now is not a good time, Maria."

Maria started to ask a follow-up question. Once she got Molly off-camera, Gail grabbed Maria by the hair, bent her head back and said, slowly and methodically, "What part ... of 'now is not a good time' ... did you NOT understand? Molly is devastated right now. She needs time to herself to sort this out, and you're going to give it to her, right?"

Maria swallowed hard and meekly answered, "Right."

Gail smiled and said, "Good". She then released Maria and gave her a little pat on the face before leaving the interview area to take Molly to the dressing room.


	12. Chapter 12

**RAW - March 1, 2010 - Oklahoma City, OK**

Molly arrived at the arena late. She went into the Divas dressing room, found a corner, set her bag down and went back to what she had been doing all week: sulking and feeling sorry for herself. Gail came over wearing her dressing gown and asked, "How are you feeling, Molly?"

"What do you care?" Molly sadly replied, her face pointed down at the ground.

"Molly, you spent days crying on my shoulder. You didn't eat and you barely slept. Pardon me for being a little concerned."

Molly looked up and apologized. "I'm sorry, Gail. This has all been really hard for me."

"Molly, I know this last week has been rough, but I've got just the thing to lift your spirits." Gail then opened up her dressing gown and asked, "What do you think?"

Molly looked her friend over from toe to head. Gail was wearing a hula girl outfit - grass skirt, coconut bra, a lei around her neck. Molly gave her a look and pointedly asked, "What's with the outfit?"

Gail closed her dressing gown and tied the sash as she explained. "Jim Ross is guest host tonight, and Jerry Lawler talked him into booking a Diva Delight Battle Royal. All the di-, ... women get to wear sexy costumes of their own choosing." Gail knew how much Molly hated the word 'diva' and did her best to avoid saying it.

"Count me out! Gail, you know how I feel about those kinds of matches!"

"Molly, calm down. It'll be fun."

"When John Cena faces Randy Orton in a boxers-or-briefs match, then I'll calm down."

"Molllllllllly", Gail said with a light lilt in her voice, "this is also a number one contender's match. The winner gets a Divas title match at WrestleMania, against Natalyaaaaaaaa."

Molly's interest was piqued at the thought of teaching her former student one more lesson, then dropped off. "Ohhhh, I don't know, Gail. I hate these dress-up matches they put us in. I always wind up making a fool of myself and getting laughed at."

"That's because you never consulted ME before choosing an outfit", Gail said as she took Molly's hands and helped her to her feet. "Come on, let's go over to Wardrobe and see what they've got."

* * *

Gail and Molly headed over to the WWE Wardrobe area backstage. The head seamstress, Carmella, greeted them.

"Hey, Gail, what are you doing back here again? Jerry Lawler found a weedeater?"

"No, Carmella. Molly needs an outfit for the Diva Delight Battle Royal tonight", Gail told her.

"Well, the other divas already went through here. You're free to look, though. Let me know if you find something."

Gail and Molly spent the next 45 minutes looking through racks, boxes and trunks. Everything was too small, too big, too skimpy for Molly's tastes or too ridiculous for Gail to recommend. Then Gail found something - something perfect.

"Molly! Jackpot!" Gail called out.

Molly looked in the box her friend held and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely", Gail replied. "It's your size, it's sexy but not TOO revealing and when Jerry Lawler sees you in this, he'll swallow his tongue." Gail could see the look of doubt on Molly's face and put her hand on her friend's shoulder to reassure her. "Molly, you're my best friend. I would never do anything to steer you wrong. Trust me. THIS is the outfit for you. Carmella, we found something!"

Carmella came over and looked at it. "Excellent choice. I have some extras to go with that. Come on, Molly. Let's get you fitted."

* * *

**Michael Cole:** Here comes the match you've been waiting all night for, King.

** Jerry Lawler:** That's right, the Diva Delight Battle Royal. I'm already delighted! Bring on the divas!

Natalya's music came on, and the Divas Champion came out to join Cole and Lawler on commentary. Jerry greeted her warmly as she sat down beside him and put her headset on.

The divas each came out in their outfits for the match. Gail Kim came out first in her hula girl outfit, complete with a ukulele. She did a brief hula dance on the stage and walked down to ringside. She walked over to the announcer's table, took her lei off, leaned over the table, placed it around Jerry's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

**Jerry Lawler**: Aloha. How about that, Michael Cole? First diva, and I already got lei'd.

Gail silently glared at Natalya before climbing into to the ring.

She was followed by: Maryse, dressed as a French maid

Mickie James, as a cheerleader

Beth Phoenix, as Wonder Woman

Kelly Kelly, as a Playboy bunny

Jillian Hall, as a belly dancer

Alicia Fox, as a hooker

**Michael Cole:** So what kind of outfit do you think Molly Holly is going to wear?

**Natalya**: Molly's such a goody-goody she'll probably come out dressed as a nun. She still says her prayers every night. When we went out to celebrate after I became Divas Champion, do you know what she ordered? Ginger ale!

**Michael Cole:** Well, there's nothing wrong with that.

**Jerry Lawler:** You're probably right, Nattie.

Michael Cole looked at his monitor and saw somerthing that made his eyes bulge out of the sockets.

**Jerry Lawler: **I remember one time at a swimsuit competition, Molly...

"The King" was interrupted by Cole tapping him on the shoulder and pointing at the monitor in front of him. Lawler's jaw hit the table in shock.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh. My. God.

Jerry Lawler's jaw hung open as he watched Molly Holly strut out onto the stage dressed as a dominatrix - black leather teddy, flat knee-high black leather boots, a black leather studded choker around her neck, black leather studded wrist bands and a 12-foot long whip in her hands. She cracked the whip to both sides of the stage, then took each end and jump-roped down the ramp to ringside.

**Jerry Lawler: **I don't know if I should be aroused or afraid.

**Michael Cole: **With some of the things you've said about Molly in the past, King, I think you should be VERY afraid.

Once at ringside, she walked over near the commentator's table and cracked the whip at them. Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler and Natalya all ducked their heads and covered them with their arms as Molly cracked the whip at them again.

**Jerry Lawler**: Hey, aim over there! (pointing at Cole)

**Michael Cole:** Thanks a lot, King.

Molly slipped into the ring under the bottom rope, went to the center of the ring and cracked the whip to all four corners, sending the other women scattering out of the ring. As they climbed back in, Molly coiled the whip and handed it to a ring attendant, then helped Gail back into the ring.

Gail yelled, "Molly, you almost hit me with that!"

"Sorry, Gail. I got caught up in the moment. Thanks for the help with the outfit."

"What are friends for? Okay, what's our game plan?"

Molly yelled, "DUCK!", as the match began and Beth Phoenix came charging at them, attempting a double clothesline. Molly got out of the way, but Gail couldn't react in time and got knocked out of the ring. Beth's momentum carried her into the ropes and Molly heaved her over. Beth tried to hold on, but Gail grabbed onto her and pulled her down to the floor. Gail and Beth continued fighting as the ref sent them to the back. Molly then went after Alicia Fox, who had been helping Maryse try to eliminate Kelly Kelly. On the other side of the ring, Mickie James kicked Jillian Hall in the stomach and threw her out of the ring. Maryse succeeded in eliminating Kelly, then found herself fighting Mickie. From opposite sides, Molly backdropped Alicia over the top rope at the same time Mickie clotheslined Maryse out of the ring.

After only 60 seconds, there were now just two combatants left: Molly Holly and Mickie James. For the next 5 minutes, Molly and Mickie put on a fast-paced showcase of the long-forgotten art of women's wrestling. At around the 4:00 mark, fans began chanting 'Let's Go Mickie/Let's Go Molly!" In the end, Molly whipped Mickie into the corner and followed up with a back handspring elbow, but Mickie moved out of the way. Mickie tried for a Mick Kick, but Molly ducked and backdropped her over the ropes. Mickie held onto the ropes for all she was worth, but Molly kept pounding away at her until she let go and hit the floor.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the match. The ref climbed into the ring and raised Molly's hand while Justin Roberts announced, "Here is your winner, Molly Holly!" Mickie climbed back up onto the apron to congratulate Molly. The two shared a brief hug, then Molly turned her attention towards the broadcast area. Molly climbed to the second rope, pointed at Natalya and signaled that she was coming for her.


	13. Chapter 13

**March 8, 2010 RAW - West Valley City, UT **

It was Beat the Clock Night on Raw. WWE Divas Champion, Natalya, and her number-one contender, Molly Holly, each had matches that night. The one who won her match in the fastest time would be able to choose the type of match they would have at Wrestle Mania 26. Natalya's opponent for the evening was Kelly Kelly. Natalya manhandled Kelly, toying with her and winning the match in 3:35 with a Sharpshooter.

Molly's opponent for the evening was Maryse. Both made their way to the ring. As soon as the ref signaled for the bell to start the match, Natalya walked out onto the stage to watch, her Divas Championship belt draped over her shoulder. The match went back and forth, neither one able to gain much of an advantage. Around the 3:00 mark, Maryse attempted a bodyslam, but Molly floated over and locked in the Dragon Sleeper. Maryse yelled out in pain, but louder than that, Natalya screamed, "HOLD ON! HOLD ON!" With only 2 seconds to go, Maryse couldn't take it anymore and tapped out. The winner in 3:33, Molly Holly. After she got her hand raised and declared the winner of the challenge, Molly took the mic and looked across the arena right at Natalya to speak.

"Nattie, two months ago, you got traded to Raw. You came to me and asked me to be your mentor. I took you into my life, I took you under my wing, I trained you, worked with you and guided you to the Divas title - and you repaid me by smashing me in the head with that belt. I taught you a lot in our time together, but I didn't teach you everything. You'll get the final lesson at WrestleMania, because this won't be just any kind of match."

The anger of the last few weeks came out as the intensity built in Molly's voice. "You're not gonna be in there with some ditzy diva, you'll be in there with ME! And this isn't gonna be some dress-up contest. It isn't gonna be an evening gown match. It isn't gonna be some lingerie pillow fight. It's gonna be a REAL fight, and it's going to be the most brutal type of match in existence, a kind of match us Hollys made famous in this company: a hardcore match!"

Molly exhaled and her voice returned to normal as she concluded, "Two weeks ago, you broke my heart. At WrestleMania, I'll return the favor and break every bone in your body."

**Michael Cole:** Can you believe it, King? Molly just asked for a hardcore match. There hasn't been a hardcore match in this company in years.

**Jerry Lawler:** Think it over! Consider all the advantages a good lingerie pillow fight has to offer!


	14. Chapter 14

**RAW - March 15, 2010 - San Diego, CA**

Molly was feeling good as she walked around backstage at Raw. It may have hurt her when Natalya betrayed her, but in the last two weeks, Molly had become number-one contender to Nattie's Divas title and won the right to choose the kind of match they'd have at WrestleMania. Life was looking up.

"Hi, Gail", Molly said as she approached her friend.

Gail was out of breath as she said, "Molly, I've been looking all over for you. Mrs. McMahon's here tonight and she wants to talk to you."

"What about?" Molly asked.

Gail answered, "She didn't say, but I'll bet it's about that little bombshell you dropped last week."

"Okay. Thanks, Gail", Molly said as she went off to see Mrs. McMahon.

* * *

Molly knocked on the door of Linda McMahon's office for the evening and was told to come in. Molly entered and found Linda sitting in a chair in front of her desk, with a teacup and saucer on her lap. There was another chair opposite Linda, and between the two was a small table with a Wedgwood china tea service on it.

"You wanted to see me, Mrs. McMahon?", Molly asked.

"Yes, Molly. Sit down. Would you like some tea?" Linda offered, motioning towards the tea service.

"Thank you", Molly said as she sat and poured herself a cup. Molly and Linda talked as they sipped.

"Now, Molly, my husband and I don't agree on a lot of things," Linda said, her tone of voice very maternal, "but this is one time we are in complete agreement. It's about this match you want for WrestleMania."

"The hardcore match?" Molly asked.

"Yes. I know you won the right to choose the kind of match to have, but I'd like you to reconsider. Molly, we phased out hardcore matches years ago because they were too dangerous. Too many superstars were getting seriously hurt. I understand your want revenge on Natalya for what she did to you, but I don't want either of you getting killed or permanently maimed in the process."

"Mrs. McMahon, I understand and I appreciate your concern, but I'm a big girl and if I get hurt, I can handle it."

"Molly, is there any other kind of match we can give you instead?"

"How about a dog collar match, so I can beat her like the bitch that she is?" Molly asked sarcastically, knowing it would never be approved.

"You're not helping, Molly. Listen, I've arranged for you to have the night off. I want you to take tonight and really think about what you want for a match, and let me know before you leave."

"Okay, Mrs. McMahon. You've always been good to me and for you, I'll think it over", Molly said and got up to leave. "Oh, and thanks for the tea."

"You're welcome, Molly", Linda said, then took a sip of her tea.

After Molly left the room, Linda said to herself, "I hope she comes to the right decision."

* * *

Molly returned to the Divas dressing room, prepared to give her choice of a hardcore match a serious thinking over. When she went in, she went over to Gail, who had just finished putting on her wrestling gear and was now taping her wrists, a look of seriousness and determination on her face.

"Got a big match tonight?" Molly asked.

"You bet I do", Gail answered. "I spoke to Mrs. McMahon earlier and she granted my request for a Divas Championship match tonight."

"Wait a minute. You asked for a match against Natalya tonight?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I did." Gail told her. "I can't sit by and watch you get yourself killed in a hardcore match. I'm going out there, I'm going to win the Divas title, and then you can face ME at WrestleMania in a more civilized match."

"Gail, why are you doing this?"

"Molly, I don't want you to wind up on life support because you got your head bashed in with a barbed wire baseball bat."

Molly said to her friend, "Gail, I appreciate your concern, but everything's under control. Mrs. McMahon asked me to reconsider the hardcore match against Nattie. But between you and me, I'd rather face you at WrestleMania. You deserve to have a WrestleMania moment."

"Thanks, Molly." Gail said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to get ready for. Have a good think."

"Thanks, Gail. Good luck."

* * *

Later that night, Gail Kim made her way to the ring for her Divas title match against Natalya. She climbed into the ring and waved to the cheering crowd. Then she waited as her opponent, the Divas Champion, Natalya, made her way out. Nattie deliberately took her time getting to the ring just to annoy Gail. Once she was in the ring and removed her ring jacket, the referee called for the bell and the match was underway.

Gail was able to use her speed to her advantage early on, but Nattie eventually was able to grab Gail's hair and slam her down to the mat. From there Natalya took over, punishing Gail with everything she had. She wanted to send a message to Molly. Gail was able to kick out of Nattie's pin attempts and soon began making a comeback. The crowd got behind Gail as she fought back against the hated Divas champion. Gail went for an Irish whip, but Natalya reversed it and tried for a clothesline. Gail ducked under, grabbed onto Nattie's outstretched arm with her hands and locked in a Flying Dragon.

Natalya was able to stay on her feet for quite some time with Gail still holding onto both arms, and dropped to the mat, slamming Gail hard into the canvas, breaking the hold. She followed with a vicious Nattie-By-Nature to the Canad-Asian. Instead of going for a cover, she gave Gail a second Nattie-By-Nature. Natalya then went for a cover and got a 3-count.

Justin Roberts announced, "Here is your winner, and STILL Divas Champion, Natalya!"

After Natalya got her hand raised, she grabbed Gail and delivered a third Nattie-By-Nature. She then climbed out of the ring and looked underneath for the weapon she had placed there earlier: a hockey stick. She climbed back into the ring and repeatedly hit Gail in the stomach with it.

Unable to see her friend take any more punishment, Molly ran down to the ring, hell bent on letting Natalya have it. As she slid in under the bottom rope, Natalya clobbered her in the head with the hockey stick. Nattie continued beating on both women, then picked Molly up and gave her a Nattie-By-Nature, planting her beside Gail. Natalya stood on top of their chests, licked both index fingertips, made a vertical slash in the air with each and announced "Points for me". The crowd booed as the Divas Champion's music came on and she left the ring. Road agents came down to ringside to check on Molly and Gail.

* * *

Later, Molly was in the medical area backstage sitting on a trainer's table, holding a frozen gel pack on her head. Linda came in and asked, "Molly, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. McMahon", Molly answered. "Just some bumps and bruises. Gail has some cracked ribs and she'll be out of action for a while."

"Molly, I saw what Natalya did. If you still want that hardcore match, I'll make it happen", Linda told her.

"Thank you, Mrs. McMahon. I'd like you to add one thing, though: if Nattie wins, I'll retire from WWE for good."

Linda was shocked. "Molly, you just came back only a few months ago. Are you sure about this?"

"Mrs. McMahon, if I can't beat her, I don't want to breathe the same air she does."

"OK, Molly. I'll have the paperwork drawn up. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I", Molly said.


	15. Chapter 15

**RAW - March 22, 2010 (last Raw before WrestleMania 26)**

During the second hour of the show, Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler ran down the card for WrestleMania the following Sunday.

**Michael Cole:** ... For the WWE Divas Championship, it will be the champion, Natalya, defending the title against her former mentor, Molly Holly, in a hardcore match, and if Natalya wins, King, Molly says that she'll retire from WWE for good.

**Jerry Lawler: **And this just added this week, by order of Linda McMahon: the special referee for this match will be none other than Hardcore Legend, Tommy Dreamer.

Once they had concluded their rundown, Natalya's music came on, and she came out onto the stage wearing a pink sequined dress, her Divas title belt draped over her shoulder. On the stage was a podium with a microphone and a Slammy Award was sitting on the podium. Natalya approached the podium and placed the Divas title belt on the podium so it stood up and faced the audience.

Natalya stepped up to the mic and told everyone, "With all the awards ceremonies going on lately - the Oscars, the Grammys, the Rock & Roll Hall Of Fame inductions - I realized that there are people right here in WWE who deserve some recognition. So without further adieu, I'd like to present an award of my own. In the category of 'Worst Ever Performance by a Diva in WWE History', the nominees are:

"Number One, Molly Holly."

On the TitanTron, a video played, showing Trish Stratus telling Molly she has 'a little junk in your trunk', the Godfather telling Molly that there's a place for her on the Ho Train because 'every train needs a caboose', Trish dropping Molly's pants to reveal granny panties and holding her hands up to show how big her butt was, Stacy Keibler pulling up Molly's dress up to once again show her wearing granny panties, Jerry Lawler saying that Molly rented out her butt as a drive-in movie screen, Molly frustratingly working out with a Buttmaster, and concluding with an extreme close-up of Molly's butt as she walked to the ring. Throughout, clips of Molly cutting a promo addressing the issues of her derriere and her choice of undies while looking thoroughly embarrassed were shown.

"Number Two, Molly Holly."

The TitanTron played a video of a swimsuit competition between Molly Holly and Terri Runnels, with Jerry Lawler as MC. Molly said she'd go first. Molly tucked her hair into a bathing cap, picked up a beach ball, and opened her robe to reveal a Depression-era swimsuit. Jerry Lawler laughed hysterically. The video then cuts to Molly trying to improve her chances by putting on flippers, goggles and a snorkel as the fans laughed even harder at her.

"Number Three, Molly Holly."

The TitanTron showed Stacy Keibler challenging Molly to a dance-off. Highlights of Stacy's risqué, high voltage routine are shown, followed by Molly doing a routine of a few simplistic new age ballet steps as the crowd laughed at her. The video concluded with a clip of Stacy from another match mocking Molly's dance moves.

"Number Four, Molly Holly."

The TitanTron showed Molly accepting Steve Austin's stipulation that she'll have to shave her head if she loses at WrestleMania 20. The video cuts to Molly on the receiving end of a Widow's Peak from Victoria and getting pinned. Molly is then shown trying to escape, getting strapped into a barber's chair and her head shaved as Victoria unmercifully taunted her. The video concluded with Molly passing by Jonathan Coachman, crying about how hideous she looks.

"Number Five, Molly Holly."

The TitanTron showed Molly and Natalya from only a month ago, when Nattie clobbered Molly in the head with the Divas title belt, followed by Molly's jaw hanging open as she watched the replay, and concluding with her crying on Gail's shoulder as she's led from the ring. Natalya chuckled as the video played.

**Michael Cole**: This is disgraceful and completely uncalled for from the Divas Champion. Natalya should be ashamed of herself.

**Jerry Lawler**: Lighten up, Michael Cole. I'm anxious to see who wins.

Natalya picked up an envelope from the podium and announced, "And the winner is ...". As she opened the envelope, Molly's music came over the PA. Natalya grabbed the Slammy Award and turned her attention towards the stage entrance, ready to clobber Molly as she came out. What she didn't see was Molly walking up the side steps of the stage, brandishing a chair in her hands. Nattie turned around just in time for Molly to hit her in the head with the chair, causing Nattie to lay slumped over the podium. Molly hit her in the back a few more times and opened the chair up. Molly grabbed Natalya, sat down in the chair, took Nattie over her lap, pulled her dress up, and gave her former student a spanking! Natalya tried to get out, but Molly held her fast and continued spanking her.

After about 25 spanks, Molly grabbed Nattie by the hair, stood up, picked up her with both hands, military pressed her over her head and threw her off the stage. The crowd cheered as Molly straightened the podium and said into the microphone, "And the winner of the award is Natalya, for what will happen to her at WrestleMania 26. You forgot one thing, Nattie: I ain't no diva!" Molly's music came over the PA as she waved to the crowd and went backstage.


	16. Chapter 16

**WrestleMania 26 - March 28, 2010 - Glendale, AZ**

WWE Divas champion, Natalya, was in her dressing room preparing for her match against her former mentor, Molly Holly. A knock came at the door and Natalya said "Come in." In walked her father, Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart.

"Hi Dad!" Nattie said as she and her father hugged each other.

Neidhart beamed proudly, "Ohh, my little girl has her first big Wrestle Mania match. I remember when you were little and you used to play wrestling with your action figures. When you got older, you and your cousins used to put on your own wrestling shows on the front lawn of the Hart House. Then you got into amateur wrestling and made it clear you wanted to get into the ring. Now you're about to be on the grandest stage of all. Nattie, I couldn't be any prouder of you than I am right now."

Natalya replied, "Thanks, Dad."

Her father still had more to say. "Nattie, this is where legends are made. Your uncles and I had some of our greatest matches here. Now it's your turn. David and Tyson have their own match to get ready for, and they say 'good luck'. You've got the entire Hart family rooting for you back in Calgary. Go out there and knock 'em dead."

Nattie said "Thanks, Dad. I will. This is the moment I've worked my whole life for and I have no intention of coming up second best." With that, Neidhart kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the building, Molly Holly was in her dressing room, stretching and getting ready to teach her former student a lesson in respect. For tonight's match, Molly was wearing black pants and a white T-shirt with the word 'DIVA' written on it in black letters and a red circle-slash over it. Someone knocked on the door. Molly stood up and said, "Come in."

The door opened and a blond man walked in. Molly immediately punched him in the stomach. She went for another blow, but the man blocked it and smacked her hard across the face. Molly fought the urge to put her hand up to her stinging cheek, but instead remained in a fighting stance - then smiled at the man who hit her. It was her oldest cousin, Bob "Hardcore" Holly. The Holly family prided themselves on their toughness and it was not uncommon for two members to hit each other for no reason.

"Hey, cousin. Long time, no see", Bob said to her, seeming unsure of what else to say.

Molly answered, "Yeah, Bob. It's been ages."

There was a brief awkward silence before Bob broke it and said, "Molly, listen, I know we haven't talked in a long time. I know how alienated and rejected you felt after the whole thing with your boyfriend, and I know that's why you dyed your hair and moved all the way up to Minnesota - to distance yourself from us. But I want you to know the whole family's been following your career. We're proud of you and we love you. If you ever want to come back to Alabama, even for a visit, there will always be a place for you."

"Thanks, Bob. I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me", Molly told him, trying not to get misty-eyed. "I know you've always been a tough guy and never been one to talk about your feelings, but it really means a lot to me. I just wish Crash was here."

"In some ways, I'm sure he is", Bob said as he picked up the Elroy Jetson doll sitting on the table. Even though Crash's idolization drove him crazy at times, Bob missed his younger cousin - he just wouldn't admit it out loud. "Listen, are you sure you know what you're doing? You haven't been in a hardcore match in years. Are you sure you're up for this?"

Molly told him, "I know it's been a long time, but she's never been in a hardcore match so I have the advantage. Besides, you're talking to the longest reigning female Hardcore Champion in WWE history."

"Hopefully, I trained you well. I know you hated how rough I was on you two, but it served you well here", Bob told her, then said to the Elroy doll, "Keep an eye out for her, will you?", and put it back on the table. The two cousins shared a brief hug and Bob wished Molly good luck before leaving her to her preparations.

* * *

A video package came on, replaying the highlights of Molly and Natalya's story:

"Molly, I feel really silly asking you this …"

"… can we do this again tomorrow? …"

(Molly and Natalya give Katie Lea Burchill a Con-Chair-To)

"… Did you ever KNOW that you're my HER-O …"

"… YOU are facing Beth Phoenix for the Divas Championship…"

(Molly slugs Beth, followed by Nattie covering her for the win)

(Natalya and Molly celebrate her becoming Divas Champion)

"…We did it, Molly! We did it! We did it! ..."

(Natalya hits Molly with the Divas Championship belt)

"…You can HAVE her! I don't need her anymore! ..."

"… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ..."

"… The winner gets a Divas Championship match at WrestleManiaaaaaa …"

"… Oh. My. God…."

"… This is gonna be the most brutal match in existence …"

"… a hardcore match! …"

"… I'm going out there, I'm going to win the Divas Championship …"

(Natalya attacks Gail and Molly with a hockey stick)

"… if Nattie wins, I'll retire from WWE for good …"

"…in the category 'Worst Ever Performance By A Diva In WWE History' …"

"… I AIN'T NO DIVA!"


	17. Chapter 17

It was now show time. On the biggest stage, on the biggest show of the year, it was time to get down to business. Howard Finkel began his introductions:

"This contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the WWE Divas Championship. This match will be fought under hardcore rules, meaning anything goes and falls count anywhere. Introducing first, the special referee for this contest. From Yonkers, New York, Hardcore Legend and ECW Original, Tommy Dreamer!" Tommy came out onto the stage in his usual ring attire, with a ripped and torn referee's shirt over his usual T-shirt. The crowd cheered and chanted "ECW" as he made his way down to the ring.

"Now introducing the challenger: from Forest Lake, Minnesota, Molly Holly!" Molly headed to the ring, and once inside, acknowledged the cheers of the crowd.

"Her opponent: from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, she is the reigning WWE Divas Champion, Natalya!" Natalya came out onto the stage, preening with her belt around her waist, and headed down the ramp and down to the aisle, soaking up the catcalls and boos of the fans. Once in the ring, she raised her arms in mock salute. She took off her belt, held it up high, then pointed at it and told Molly, "You're never gonna get this". She handed the belt to Dreamer, who handed it to the timekeeper and signaled for the bell to start the match.

Molly and Natalya circled each other, then locked up. Natalya gave Molly a forearm shot and whipped Molly into the ropes. Molly ducked under a clothesline and came back with a high cross-body block on Nattie, getting a 2-count. Molly grabbed Natalya her hair, brought her to her feet and slugged her. Natalya came back with a punch of her own. Molly hit Natalya again, and Nattie reeled. Molly dropkicked Natalya, sending her out of the ring. Molly stepped through the ropes and down the ring steps. Molly grabbed Natalya and tried whip her into the ring steps, but Nattie reversed it, sending Molly towards the steps, but Molly reacted and turned it into a moonsault press. Another 2-count.

Molly punched Natalya repeatedly in the face, then dropped an elbow onto her. Molly went for a cover, but only got a 2-count. Molly started looking under the ring for the hardcore plunder located there. She found garbage can lids, Singapore canes, a "Stop" sign and other assorted items she tossed aside until she took a cake tray and hit Natalya with it. Molly dropped the tray and picked up a Singapore cane. Molly tried to hit Natalya with it, but Nattie was able to block the blow with a garbage can lid. Molly tried again, Nattie blocked it. Molly kicked Natalya in the stomach and tried for a DDT onto a cookie sheet, but Nattie slipped her head out and hit Molly with the garbage can lid.

As Molly lay on the ground, Natalya hit her again and again with the garbage can lid. Nattie went for a cover, but only got a 2-count. Nattie went under the ring and pulled out an actual garbage can. Natalya set up the can, dumped Molly inside of it and hit the can repeatedly with a Singapore cane. When the can fell over with Molly in it, Natalya went for a cover, and again only got a count of two. Molly escaped from the garbage can and rolled out of the way as Natalya tried to hit her directly with the Singapore cane. Natalya tried again, but Molly grabbed the cane, monkey-flipped Nattie and pulled the weapon from her hands. Molly chased Natalya around the ring with the cane, until Nattie started going up the aisle and up the ramp. Molly went after her and the two went backstage, Dreamer following behind them.

Molly pursued Natalya down a hallway, shouting "Get back here and take what's coming to you!" as she banged on the wall with the Singapore cane. Natalya went into the Divas dressing room. She tried to slam the door in Molly's face, but Molly kicked it open and went in after her. The other divas, some more dressed than others, screamed in embarrassment, but the two combatants ignored them. Molly hit Nattie with the cane twice, then dragged her to the toilets, slammed her head into the door and stuck her head in the commode. Molly flushed it as Natalya struggled to free herself. Molly pulled Nattie's head out and went for a cover. Again, only a 2-count.

Molly hit Nattie with the Singapore cane until the two neared the table against the wall that was part of the makeup area. Molly threw Natalya into the table, but before she could follow up, Natalya grabbed a handful of talcum powder and threw it in Molly's face, blinding her. Unable to see, Molly was an easy target as Nattie grabbed her by the hair and rammed her head-first into the mirror hanging on the wall behind the table, cracking it and opening a gash in Molly's forehead. She went down to the floor and Natalya made a cover, only getting a 2-count.

Now it was Nattie's turn to go on the offensive. She hit Molly with a chair that had been in front of the table, sending Molly back down to the ground, face first. She rubbed Molly's face into the floor, leaving blood everywhere, and dropped a knee into Molly's back. Nattie went for the cover and only got a 2-count. Natalya picked up the Singapore cane Molly had dropped and repeatedly hit her in the back with it. Molly struggled to her feet and Natalya kicked her out the door.

The two left the Divas dressing room and headed back into the hall. Natalya continued hitting Molly with the cane the whole trip, saying "I'm gonna finish you off in front of the whole world."

Nattie kept hitting Molly until the two reached the steps leading up to the stage. Molly was able to kick Natalya in the stomach to buy her some time and continue up the steps. Natalya went after her, grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out onto the stage. Natalya held Molly's head up by her hair and gave her a standing clothesline. She went for a cover, but again, Tommy Dreamer only got up to two. Natalya picked Molly up and positioned herself to give Molly a vertical suplex. Natalya lifted her up, but Molly kicked her legs to stop the momentum and reversed the move, suplexing Nattie into the stage.

The two women lay on the stage, trying to recover some energy. Natalya rolled over onto her front, got to her knees, then to her feet. She grabbed Molly by the hair and pulled her up. Natalya positioned Molly and tried to pick her up for a Nattie-By-Nature. Molly blocked two attempts by Nattie to pick her up. Instead, Molly stood straight up, picking Nattie up and slamming her down onto the stage with an Alabama Slam. Molly went for a cover, but only got a count of two. Despite the blood still trickling down her face, Molly was starting to feel her second wind. Natalya tried for a punch, but Molly blocked it and punched Nattie instead. Again Nattie tried, and again Molly blocked it and delivered another punch. The tide was turning. Molly shoved Natalya down the ramp, kicking her as they went along. She continued kicking Nattie down the aisle and back to the ringside area.

Back at ringside, Molly tried to whip Natalya into one of the ring posts, but Nattie reversed it and Molly crashed into the post instead. Natalya didn't go for a cover. Instead, she lifted the banner around the ring and went looking for more plunder. She found what she was looking for. The crowd cheered as Natalya pulled out her chosen item: a table! Nattie turned it on its side and opened the legs up.

**Michael Cole:** No. This is going too far. Somebody stop this damn match before they kill each other!

**Jerry Lawler:** For once I actually agree with you.

Before Natalya could stand the table up, Molly kicked her in the back and threw her into the ring. Molly slid in after her and pounded on Natalya. She tried for a cover, but only got a 2-count. Molly stood Natalya up and gave her a jawbreaker, then stepped out onto the apron and began climbing up to the top rope. Once she got there, she steadied herself as Nattie struggled to stand up. Molly jumped off the top rope and went for a missile dropkick, but Natalya had her former mentor scouted and was ready for the move. As Molly came towards her, Nattie sidestepped and Molly crashed into the mat. Nattie went for the pin and Molly barely got her shoulder up before the 3 count. Natalya grabbed Molly's legs and locked her in a Sharpshooter. Molly screamed in pain as the blood continued running down her face. She tried to reverse the move, but couldn't get to Natalya's legs to do so. Molly then started struggling towards the ropes.

**Michael Cole**: What's Molly Holly doing? Under hardcore rules, even if she makes it to the ropes, referee Tommy Dreamer can't force a break.

**Jerry Lawler**: With all the blood she's lost in this match, she's probably not thinking straight.

**Michael Cole**: Wait a minute, I see what Molly's doing.

Molly continued her struggle, but it wasn't the ropes she was trying to reach. It was the Singapore cane lying on the apron that she was struggling for. Molly grabbed onto the bottom rope and pulled herself up the last few inches to reach the cane. Weapon firmly in hand, Molly began beating Natalya's leg with it. After several strikes, Nattie had to let go of her. Molly continued to hit Natalya with the cane until she made a desperate move and speared Molly.

The two lay on the mat, trying to recover enough to finish the other off. Molly struggled to her feet as Natalya rolled out of the ring under the bottom rope. Molly climbed out after her. Natalya grabbed the STOP sign and hit Molly with it, sending her to the floor. Natalya turned the table up onto its feet. Nattie brought Molly to her feet and picked her to up to bodyslam her onto the table. As Natalya picked her up, Molly floated over and locked her in a Dragon Sleeper.

Natalya frantically waved her arms in pain, but would not tap out. She felt on the ground, trying to find a weapon of some kind. She was able to grab onto a garbage can lid and hit Molly in the head repeatedly with it until the hold was released. Both women lay on the ground, exhausted but not finished. Both women then struggled to their feet. The two traded fists until Molly grabbed Natalya, gave her a blow to the stomach and snap-mared her over onto the table. Molly straightened her out and started climbing the steps and the ring ropes. The crowd began clapping and chanting "WE WANT TABLES!"

**Michael Cole**: No, Molly, don't. It's not worth it. You have nothing to prove to us or anyone else. DON'T DO IT!

Molly positioned herself on the top rope, steadied herself and went for a 450 splash to send Natalya through the table. Nattie rolled off at the last second, and Molly hit the table hard! The crowd winced and let out a collective "OHH!" as she crashed through the table and hit the floor. Natalya struggled over to Molly, pulled her over onto her back, hooked her leg and went for a cover. Tommy Dreamer made the count. One. Two. Three. The match was over, and with it, Molly's WWE career.

Howard Finkel made the announcement: "Here is your winner, and STILL WWE Divas Champion, Natalya!" Tommy Dreamer handed the Divas Championship belt to Natalya and raised her hand. Nattie smiled and tried to raise her hands in triumph, but was too tired. Doubled over from pain and exhaustion, she was helped back to the dressing room by a road agent.

As Natalya and the road agent went up the ramp, two EMTs came down the ramp heading to ringside, bringing a stretcher and their medical equipment with them as Gail Kim followed behind. Molly wasn't moving. She was still lying on the floor and Dreamer had signaled for medical attention.

As the EMTs examined Molly, Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler recapped the high points of the match, most notably Molly getting rammed headfirst into the mirror and her 450 splash attempt. Cole also brought up the retirement stipulation and lamented the end of Molly's career. The EMTs checked Molly out and tried to put her on the stretcher to take her to the back, but she refused.

"I'm not going out like this, not tonight. I'm walking to the back or nothing", she insisted as she got to her feet. Molly slowly started to walk towards the aisle to head backstage, steadying herself with her hand on the ring apron as she walked. As she started up the aisle leading to the back, she stopped and put her hand to her head, feeling woozy. Knowing she'd never make it on her own, Dreamer and Gail each took Molly by the arm and the EMTs followed them.

As she took her friend's arm, Gail gave her a smile and said, "C'mon, Molly. Let's go home."

As they made their way up the aisle, the crowd began clapping and chanting "Thank You Molly". She was too exhausted to acknowledge them. The little energy she had left was used to keep her head up.

**Michael Cole**: Listen to this crowd, showing their appreciation for Molly Holly as she leaves the ring for the last time. She gave it everything she had and held nothing back, but in the end it just wasn't enough. King, I know you've always been Molly's harshest critic over the years, but on this day, I think even you have to give her her due.

Jerry Lawler said nothing and just stood up, a pained expression on his face. Something was clearly bothering him.

**Michael Cole**: King, what are doing? Where are you going?

**Jerry Lawler**: I have something I gotta do.

Lawler removed his headset and picked up a handheld microphone. As Molly and company reached the stage, Lawler called out on the mic, "Molly, wait!" He caught up to them and asked, "Can you give us a minute, please?" Dreamer asked Molly if she wanted to listen to what Lawler had to say, and she nodded that it was OK.

The EMTs and Dreamer left the stage, but Gail stayed. She raised her index finger and told Lawler, "You make one joke and so help me I'll kill you right here", running her finger across her throat to emphasize the point before stepping off to the side, out of the way.

Lawler looked into Molly's blood-streaked face and said, "Molly, as everyone knows, I've said a lot of bad things about you over the years. I unmercifully made jokes about your body, your clothes and your beliefs, while heaping praise on the other divas just because they dressed sexier and were better-looking. But in spite of this, you stayed true to yourself. You never changed who you were at heart just to please me."

Lawler stopped for a moment to compose himself before he continued. "Molly, I owe you a huge apology. Today, you showed me that there are other ways to measure a woman than her bra size. Those divas in the back may have more beautiful faces, shapelier bodies and sexier wardrobes, but you have some things many of them don't. You have tremendous wrestling ability. You have heart. And most importantly, Molly, you have my respect."

Lawler concluded his speech by offering his hand in friendship. Molly stood staring at his outstretched hand. Could she really forgive him after all the things he said about her? She looked up into his face. He was smiling, but not his usual jovial 'Puppies!' smile. This was different. His face was saying, _"What do you say? Can we be friends?" _Gail encouraged her, telling her, "Go on, Molly. He's sincere. Shake his hand."

Molly looked back down at Lawler's hand. Jerry 'The King' Lawler was a letch, a pervert and a horny fool, but he was also a human being and human beings make mistakes. In one fluid motion, Molly smacked Lawler's hand aside, stepped forward and hugged him. Lawler held her in his arms, her blood-stained face leaving marks all over his white shirt as Gail clapped and the crowd cheered. When they finished, Lawler and Gail helped Molly backstage and Michael Cole sent it to ringside for the next match.

* * *

After she left the medical area, Molly slowly made her way back to her dressing room. She had a huge bandage on her forehead, her body was sore and exhausted, her hair was in disarray and her face was a mess of dried blood, sweat and smudged makeup. She had had a long day, and now she just wanted it to be over.

Gail approached her friend and asked, "Molly, are you going to be OK?"

"I'll live", Molly answered. The tone of her voice said more about her exhaustion than words ever could.

Gail said, "That's not what I mean and you know it."

"Gail, I knew the risks going in and I can live with it. There are other things I can do besides this. Really - I'll be fine."

"Oh, Molly, I just got you back - and now I've lost you again", Gail said sadly as she hugged Molly and tried not to cry.

Molly lifted Gail's chin with her finger and told her, "Hey, you haven't lost me. We'll always be friends. If you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away. Tell you what: let me get changed, then we can get out of here." With that, Molly headed for the door of her dressing room.

As her friend passed by, Gail said, "Oh yeah. Molly, you have a visitor in your dressing room."

Molly rolled her eyes in disgust as she turned back towards Gail. The last thing she wanted was someone trying to make her feel good. "Gail, normally I'd never ask this, but could you get rid of them for me? I'd really like to be alone right now."

"Molly, he's been waiting in there a long time. Besides, I think this just might be what you need right about now." Molly gave her a confused look, but Gail just pointed towards the door of her dressing room and mouthed the word "Go" to her.

Molly opened the door of her dressing room and went in. Inside, on the table was a small vase of flowers, two lit candles, two long-stemmed goblets of milk and a plate of Oreo cookies. Behind the table, Spike Dudley was standing there, wearing a gray suit with a black dress shirt. He had an uneasy, nervous look on his face as he said, "Hi, Molly", to her.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" Molly asked, her tone of voice giving no indication of whether or not she was actually happy to see her ex-boyfriend.

"If it means anything, I really thought you were going to win", Spike told her. He continued, "Molly, I've wanted to say this to you for years, but you were always avoiding me, and I figured this might be the last chance I ever get. I'm sorry I tried to get to second base with you. Everybody was giving me a lot of flak because it took months before we even kissed. I shouldn't have rushed things. I had the prettiest girl in the world by my side and I blew it just because I listened to the wrong people. I'm not asking you to take me back. I just want you to know I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. Can you ever forgive me?"

Molly just stood there, not saying a word. Spike broke the uncomfortable silence, saying, "If you want me to, just say the word and I'll go. I'll understand."

Molly looked at the man she once loved and told him all the things she'd kept bottled up inside of her for years. "Spike, I can't forgive you - because you never did anything wrong. Everything was MY fault. I blew it, not you. I wanted to be Women's Champion and I stupidly thought being with you would get in the way of that. I thought if I could win a title, everyone would respect me. When I became Women's Champion, I never got respect; all they did was make jokes about me. I gave up the greatest thing that ever happened to me for something I thought I wanted more than life itself and once I got it, it wasn't what I thought it would be and I realized I made the biggest mistake of my life. The only good thing I ever got out of being Women's Champion was Gail. Spike, I'm sorry I dumped you and said all those things about you. Is there _any_ possible way we can just start over? There was never anyone else like you in my life, not before and not since."

Spike looked into Molly's face. She was trying very hard not to start crying, but the tears ran down her cheeks anyway. "I don't know. You were really rough on me back then. I'm gonna have to think about it", he told her, the wry smile on his face letting her know he was kidding.

"While you're chewing it over, you can chew on this", Molly said as she took a cookie off the plate, gave it a quick dunk in the milk, shook off the excess and put it in her teeth, holding it halfway out of her mouth. She then put her arms around Spike's waist and craned her neck up towards his face.

"Awww, that's just like we used to do it. You remembered", Spike said, touched by the gesture.

"I never forgot", Molly told him as best she could with her teeth clenched on the cookie.

"I've thought it over. The answer's 'yes'", Spike said as he put his arms around Molly's shoulders and bit into the other half of the cookie as he kissed her.


End file.
